


honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

by mothmanwashere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play, coochie strips, interfacing, they're the softest boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/mothmanwashere
Summary: The touch of Connor’s lips to Nines’s chest breaks something of a dam, and with a choked gasp, 900 is finally overwhelmed enough to beg.This. This is Connor’s favorite part.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at comprehensive tagging sometimes, so just know that in this fic, Nines has installed a new vaginal biocomponent. The words cock, hole, and entrance are used to refer to his component.

Connor smirks, cocking his head to the side as he surveys the word of art sitting so prettily before him. Nines is trussed up neatly, arms bound behind his back with silky blue rope, hiccuping static moans as he writhes beneath Connor’s gaze. His LED has been yellow for some time — the easiest indication that Connor is taxing his processors without completely overwhelming them — and his eyes are wet with tears – a saline solution intended mostly for cleaning and lubrication, and of course to simulate the natural function of tears – dripping down his cheeks to soak dark spots into the pillows.

Crying is not in an android’s programming. Nines does it beautifully.

Connor is struck by the desire to lean in and kiss the stray freckle near the middle of Nines’s chest, so he does, making sure to keep eye contact with Nines as he does.

The touch of Connor’s lips to Nines’s chest breaks something of a dam, and with a choked gasp, 900 is finally overwhelmed enough to beg.

This. This is Connor’s favorite part.

“Please Connor,” Nines pleads, his arms straining lightly against the ropes binding his arms behind him. It lights up something deep inside Connor’s code when Nines begs. Something that feels equally as good as accomplishing his mission parameters. But he was programmed to be pleased by accomplishing set tasks. He wasn’t programmed to delight in the whimpers and sweet pleading of his successor. That is a trait Connor seems to have developed on his own.

“Please, I promise I’ll be good,” Nines continues, his chest heaving with simulated breathing. Connor has been monitoring his core temperature closely, making sure Nines isn’t overheating to the point of critical reboot. “I’ll do anything, I swear, please.”

“Please what, Nines?” Connor asks, voice low and deliberate. He has the synthskin on his hands pulled back to the wrists so he can truly touch Nines. It’s the only part of Connor that is bare – still dressed in his work clothes, besides having removed his shoes and loosened his tie just a hair. Nines, on the other hand, is completely bare beneath him except for the restraints. Connor slides a hand up the firm plane of Nines‘s stomach and circles the pad of his thumb around a pretty, pert nipple. Nines’s back arches in response. Connor smiles.

“Please touch me,” Nines begs. “Please.”

Connor hums thoughtfully, shifting his weight from side to side and keeping his hands moving along Nines’s skin. “I’ve been touching you,” he reminds Nines, trailing gentle fingertips along the soft surface of Nines’s jaw. “For quite some time now. Weren’t you paying attention, darling? Do I need to start all over from the beginning?”

Nines whines, crying out more static noises as he squirms beneath Connor. Connor knows he has Nines’s absolutely rapt attention – every shift of his weight and movement of his hands has been all Nines could possibly focus on for over an hour now. Nines was patient, but Connor knew how to get him desperately riled up without even touching his genital components.

Speaking of…

“I know,” Connor promises. “I’m only teasing. You’re so lovely when you’re pleading for my touch.” Connor moves a hand to graze the inside of Nines’s thigh. The touch has Nines twitching, chasing the sensation, a desperate sound wrenching out of his throat. “I know you’re desperate to try out your new parts. You want to know how different they feel. How good they’ll make you feel.”

“Yes,” Nines agrees, nodding his head fervently. His blue eyes are bright with desperation, his eyelashes dark and clumped together with lingering tears. “Want you so badly, Eights.” 

Connor shushes him gently, stroking soothing circles into his hip, waiting for his breath to even out and his internal temperature to dip a few degrees. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. Waiting so patiently for me to have my fun.”

Nines wiggles, rubbing his thighs together. “Connor, I—”

“You can be good for me a little longer, can’t you, Nines?” Connor grasps his jaw gently, making sure Nines looks at him before he responds.

“Yes,” Nines whispers.

“Maybe I should take a look at your new component,” Connor says then, releasing Nines’s face with a gentle, lingering stroke of his fingers. “I bet you’re just waiting to spill your juices all over the bed, aren’t you, baby?”

Nines makes a high-pitched noise as Connor manhandles him, his hands manipulating Nines until his legs are spread wide, bent a little at the knee, and Connor can see all of him. Nines feels entirely exposed, but he’s also never felt safer than when he’s with Connor.

Connor hums, a curious sound that is more for Nines’s sake than anything. “Look at you,” Connor says quietly, stroking at the skin of Nines’s knee. “What do you think of it so far?”

“It—feels good. But it’s—,” Nines says. Connor can hear the effort in his voice to keep the words as level as he can. “Feels—need you. Please, Connor, I need you to touch me.”

Connor makes a sympathetic sound and slides his hand a little further up Nines’s leg. “You want me to touch you? Let you come on my fingers? Or maybe my tongue?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Nines moans, his voice cracking as Connor skirts the crease of his hip with his fingertips. “Please, Connor.”

Connor gets a little closer, cocking his head as he zeros in on the component himself. Something in his chest sparks as he realizes there is lubricant already dripping through the seal of the new component, making him almost lightheaded. “Oh my,” Connor says, not bothering to disguise the delight in his voice. “What do we have here?”

“Connor…”

Connor swipes a finger around the edges of the wet mess, not nearly the spot Nines is desperate to have touches, and his code thrills at the sound that still wrenches from Nines at the touch. He places his finger to his tongue, holding Nines’s gaze as he does. He tilts his head, drawing out his consideration a few seconds longer than necessary. He returns his hand to rest on Nines’s stomach, just below his naval. “It seems your lubricant function has been working overtime. You’ve already soaked through your seal, Nine Hundred.”

“It’s—I made sure it was properly installed.” Nines clenches his jaw, a moan slipping through despite his efforts. “I just--- you’ve been touching me for so long, Connor, I can’t help myself.”

“Is it malfunctioning, or are you just that desperate?” Connor continues, tracing the lightest touch around the edges of the strip.

“I—I can’t help it,” Nines says weakly, a brief flicker of red cycling through the otherwise solid yellow LED indicator at his temple. “You—Its—”

“What should happen to naughty, impatient androids who are so desperate to be touched that they can’t even wait for their new component to be properly unsealed?” Connor asks, leaning down to whisper the words against Nines’s ear. The other android shakes beneath him, wriggling against his arm restraints. “Good boys are patient, Nines.”

“No! No, I’ve been good,” Nines says, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. Red begins cycling through his LED, faster and faster until the yellow disappears entirely. “You said so. I’ve been patient, Connor, please. I can’t help it; you make me feel so good. Please, I’ve been good. I’ve been good. I’ve—”

Connor hushes him gently, moving to kiss Nines on the mouth, claiming him as thoroughly as he’s already claimed the rest of him. Nines relaxes against him, the synthskin around his mouth and jaw glitching in and out. Connor draws back after a long moment, nuzzling his nose against Nines’s cheek as he notes his LED has gone back to yellow with intermittent flashes of blue. “Are you doing okay?” Connor asks softly, cupping Nines’s face in his hand. Nines leans into it, his blue eyes slipping shut at the contact. “What do you need?”

Nines’s eyes blink open again. “My shoulder socket is under a little strain.”

Connor nods, sitting aside and helping Nines sit up so that he could reach the carefully tied up knot in the back and unloop the ropes from around Nines’s arms. He digs his fingers into Nines’s shoulder, massaging the tension building there. “You should have said something sooner.”

“I was enjoying myself, and it wasn’t bothersome enough to stop you,” Nines says, flexing his fingers as he brings his arms in front of him. He turns his head, flicking his gaze back up to meet Connor’s. “Will you keep going?”

Connor kisses him again, stroking his fingers through Nines’s hair. “Of course, if that’s what you want,” Connor promises. He smirks, the corner of his mouth lifting. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

Nines lets out a soft noise, clutching at Connor’s shirtsleeves. Connor gently removes his hands, lacing their fingers together, and requests an interface, pulling the synthskin on his hands back to the wrist, and Nines accepts it readily. Connor pushes wave after wave of adoration and love through their interface, until Nines reaches up with his other hand and cups Connor’s face affectionately. “I want to see you.”

“I’m right here,” Connor promises.

He urges Nines to lay back, to spread his legs again. Connor keeps their fingers interlaced as he settles between Nines’s legs. With his free hand, he traces his thumb along the strip of plastic film that marks biocomponents as factory new. Part of the fun is peeling it back, the anticipation making the sensation that much better. The idea that Nines already leaked through is… arousing, to say the least. Connor had turned most of his sexual functions off at the start of all this, not wanting to get distracted by his own needs. Excitement still thrums through his veins, sending his thirium pump racing, as he thinks about how worked up Nines has gotten just from Connor’s hands and mouth touching and teasing his body.

“Beautiful,” Connor says, rubbing his thumb over the edge of the strip, where the seal is still trying to cling to Nines’s plush lips. He peels back the corner, watching the way Nines shivers and his synthskin sends a ripple effect along his chassis.

“Please, Eights,” comes the whisper, so soft that Connor isn’t certain if its audible or if it came through their interface. Connor’s own patience is reaching its limits – or maybe he just wants to give Nines every last thing he could possibly want for – so he obliges.

The film peels away easily, and Connor licks the stray lubricant from the plastic before casting it aside. Nines watches Connor’s every move with eyes dark and needy.

Connor pushes two fingers through the wet mess of slick between Nines legs, spreading his slick and relishing in the relieved cry Nines gives as Connor finally touches him where he wants. Nines’s free hand clutches at the bedsheets, his thighs tightening around Connor’s sides. “Connor!”

“Do you like that?” Connor purrs, sliding his fingers over Nines’s straining little cock. Nines chokes out a sob as he nods eagerly, rolling his hips into Connor’s hand. “Does it feel as good as you hoped?”

“Better,” Nines gasps. “So much better. Please, Connor, don’t stop.”

“You sound so pretty, baby,” Connor says. “Do you want more?”

Nines squeezes Connor’s hand tighter for a brief moment, nodding quickly. “Will you use your mouth? Please?”

“I’d love to, baby,” Connor promises, kissing Nines’s kneecap before shifting down to get a better spot. Connor put Nines’s legs over his knees, reaching under to link their hands back together, and pressed a gentle kiss against his cock.

Nines whines softly, his thighs flexing on either side of Connor’s head. Nines was build to be sturdier than Connor – to appear more muscular in his limbs, broader in his chest and shoulders. It never ceased to amaze Connor that Nines would let him do this. That he would let Connor touch him this way, touching and teasing and fucking him just right, until Nines is reduced to a needy puddle beneath Connor’s touch.

He loves it, and he loves how much Nines loves it.

“Relax, baby boy,” Connor says, between laving gently at Nines’s component with his tongue. “Just relax.”

“How—am I supposed to relax—” Nines cuts himself off with a drawn out moan, “When you’re—oh!—doing that with your tongue?”

Connor chuckles, nipping at Nines’s leg where it’s just in reach. “Just don’t crush my head.”

“Your skull is much sturdier than that, Connor,” Nines responds, lifting his head until he can catch Connor’s eye properly. “ _Please_ suck me off?”

“As you wish,” Connor murmurs, before diving in to do exactly as commanded.

Nines eyes roll back in his head as Connor’s tongue moves against him, a drawn-out moan escaping from deep in his chest. He’d held most of his noises back until now – trying to be patient, be a good boy. The sounds Connor makes as he licks and sucks at Nines’s slick, wet folds serve only to fan the fire of arousal that had been building so gradually in Nines’s belly beneath Connor’s careful attention.

“Connor!” Nines cries desperately, his voice tinny. “I’m close. Please, can I?”

Connor hums, sucking a kiss against his soft, dripping lips. “You can come if you need to,” Connor assures him. “You’ve done so good for me, beautiful boy. You deserve to feel good.”

“I do!” Nines pants, unable to keep from bucking his hips up toward Connor’s face. “It’s so good, Connor, I’m—I—” Nines tosses his head back against the pillow and cries out. He grasps Connor’s hand tight, synthskin receding up past his elbow like smoke blown away by the wind. The shape of Nines’s climax fits itself into Connor’s brain like a perfect puzzle piece, making Connor’s processors stutter briefly as he’s nearly overwhelmed by the interface. He doesn’t take his gaze off of Nines as he gasps through his orgasm, Connor’s movements slowing but not stopping until the writhing turns into overstimulated twitching and finally Nines goes still, rebooting from the strain on his processing units.

Connor sits up, removing his clothes with quick efficiency and dropping them off the edge of the bed. He crawls up to lie beside Nines, letting most of his synthskin fall away so he can touch as much of Nines as possible. He lets Nines come back to himself, tracing gentle patterns against his chassis as he waits. When Nines comes back online, he turns instinctively toward Connor, bringing a hand up to press against Connor’s cheek as he turns off his synthskin to match Connor. “Hello Eights.”

“Welcome back, Nines,” Connor hums, turning his head just far enough to kiss Nines’s palm. “Verdict on the new component?”

“You seemed to like it,” Nines teases, a tiny smile playing across his lips.

“Mm, I think it suits you,” Connor says. “But only if you like it.”

“I enjoyed it very much,” Nines says. “May I return the favor?”

“I don’t have a genital plate installed,” Connor says. “I wanted to minimize distractions.”

“You and I both know you don’t need to be wearing a genital component for me to make you come,” Nines says, kissing Connor’s jaw. He brings his hand from Connor’s cheek to rest at the nape of Connor’s neck. “If you want.”

The panel just below Nines’s hand clicks open, and Connor’s soft, brown gaze meets Nines’s in a quiet agreement.

Nines doesn’t hesitate to slip his fingers into Connor’s wires, finding the most sensitive bundle, tucked snugly up against Connor’s spinal column, and settles into a rhythm of twisting and rubbing against the delicate cables. Connor’s internal fans kick on quickly, his breathing picking up as Nines touches him. Connor tucks himself closer to Nines, settling his face against Nines’s shoulder to give him more room. His hand slides down Nines’s abdomen, slipping two fingers easily into Nines’s still soaked entrance.

Nines lets out a surprised sound, but doesn’t falter in his exploration of Connor’s wires. He slides his thumb against the thick cable that runs up the length of Connor’s spine and connects to his brain, and Connor jolts, groaning against Nines’s neck. “I won’t last,” Connor warns. “I got too worked up watching you.”

“I’m close again,” Nines agrees, his brows pinching slightly as Connor pistons his fingers into his slippery hole.

“Together?” Connor asks, his voice pitching just a bit higher as Nines brushes a sensitive spot on the inside of his chassis panel.

Nines nods, wrapping a wire around his index finger and giving it a gentle tug. Connor inhales sharply, going rigid against Nines, except for his hand still moving through Nines’s slick. He thumbs over Nines’s cock, and then Nines is tumbling over the edge as well.

It’s a few moments before either of them find the coordination to move much. Nines withdraws his fingers from Connor’s panel and it clicks closed. Connor, likewise, removes his fingers from inside Nines and draws them up to lick them clean. Nines shivers, watching Connor through half-lidded eyes until he settles his arm around Nines’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Are you all right? Do you need anything?”

“Touching you is all I need for the moment,” Nines replies.

“Any errors?” Connor asks. “You really did soak all the way through that tape.”

“I’m getting the most annoying popup telling me my lubrication reservoir is empty.”

Connor smiles softly. “Malfunctioning?”

Nines shook his head lazily. “Just got a bit worked up, I suppose.”

“Do you want me to get you a refill?”

“Later,” Nines says. “I just want you to hold me now. I may go into stasis for a few minutes.”

Connor kisses the spot between Nines’s brows and strokes his hand up and down Nines’s back. “That I can do.”

“You’re so good to me, Connor,” Nines says quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Connor says easily. He closes his eyes and sets an alarm for thirty minutes before slipping into stasis along with Nines.


End file.
